Different types of barriers have been specifically adapted to particular applications. Nave-Boom barriers have a light structure, but they have only slight resistance to longitudinal stress and to the corrosive action of water. Oil-Fence barriers, given their thick weave, are substantially resistant to the corrosive action of water (tested in Maracaibo Lake) and to stress by wind, waves, currents and solid waste. They have orientable floats, are reversible, and occupy little storage space since they are foldable, but they are unstable and unrecoverable. Globe-Boom barriers, also resistant to the corrosive action of water (tested in Maracaibo Lake) and to stress by wind, waves, currents and solid waste, and easy to store, are too heavy and, although easily connectable, they have a coupling that is not universal.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,012, barriers referred to therein possess a relief pocket for the pollutant, but they are effective only in still water. The barrier of U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,857 is adjusted to the seabed, thus retaining the water, but it is rigid and can be used only in still and not too deep waters.